Left Behind
by DoctorRock
Summary: Tayra was sent in forest buy RDA for 1 year to explore the forest and to spy at clanes.When she comes back from forest after 1 year she didn't know about "Great War". When she asks what happen evrything is explained and she starts new life with Omaticaya clan. Summary is shit. Doc is singing out.
1. My Story

Hi and welcome to my fanfiction by DoctorRock or DrRock.

I was in this forest for 2 years. I never sign up for this shit. But the pay is good. Let me introduce myself. I'm Tayra an Avatar driver. When I first time connected to my Avatar there was a mistake with linking bed. I got transferred to my Avatar forever. I was so angry that they had to give me twice my normal pay. Let me describe myself, I have a white hair, White eyes and I'm tall for a normal Avatar. So let me describe in what situation I'm now. So _RDA_ tried to get rid of me, they send me on kamikaze missions and I would always come back they send me in forest I come back but there's something that I never told anybody not my family, nobody is alive from my family, I always liked the forest it calmed me, I think that only Grace Agustin know that cause she I's like mother, that I never know or had, to me.  
Now my mission is or was because now I can get back to _Hell's Gate. They _got so angry that they send me in forest for 1 fucking year. You know how it is 1 fucking year without coffee is or normal showers a bed without warm food or warm bedroom fuck the warm bedroom any freaking bedroom where you can sleep with 2 closed eyes. Now let's get going in present I don't want you to listen to my biching sow here it goes. I was send by _RDA _to go to forest and spy to clans at north, south, west, east. It was easy at beginning before they told me that I need to stay to forest and that I can get back at _RDA _base in 1 year. My first 10 or 15 nights I didn't sleep I was nervous that somewhere near me a Viperwolf will jump and attack me. At first I made a lot of nose but I started to remember how Na'Vi walked in forest and I started to copy them. Then I made a bow and some arrows it was hard for me to learn how to shot bow at beginning but I learned it. I was really thankful to my grandpa's lessons at carving wood. My first arrow was a little blunt and it took me time to carve a perfect arrow but I didn't had a problem with my bow It was easy to make one. I only did what my grandpa told me about carving bow (he liked carving bow's at free time and when I could I would always help or learn how to carve a bow), my first kill was a Yerick it wasn't hard to kill it when I learned how to walk silent in wood's. I was jumping branch to branch on the way to _Hell Gate_ that's when I so a Yerick passing in front of me, I started to follow it silently. I took my bow and arrow. I took a deep breath before aiming to Yerick's heart. He didn't even hear the relishing of arrow from my bow before it fell to ground dead. I walked up to it and I took my knife and crouch to his dead body I placed my knife near his hearth and I whispered a prayer to it that I have dreamed that somebody, I couldn't see hers face but I know that its she, she had a Na'Vi body but it was all bright white and he radiated with claimless and comfort like when I was little and sleeping in my grandma's lap. When I finished my prayer I sunk my knife to its hart thanking him again. I took my arrow from his flesh and placed it back on my bow. I placed a leaf on Yerick's wound because I didn't want blood on my body. I placed Yerick on my shoulders and went to _Hell Gate_. When I walked to _Hell Gate _I didn't believe what I sow.

Hey guy what ya think not but a? It aint my first story but it aint my last this is first chapter to see how you like it. I'm writing this more for me because I get bored in school and don't know what to do. So tell me what to replace what to edit if I spelled Yerick correct and what I need to do for story. Next chapter Tayra will be questioning what happened to _Hell Gate_ I hope ya like it. And if you need further explaning about my OC chapter PM me and im gona tell you something more.  
Doc Out. Cya


	2. Hell Gate

Doc Reporting For Duty Sir

When _Hell Gate _was in my eye sight 100 question were running in my mind. There weren't any soldier's no AMP's nothing no guard's even freaking turrets didn't move. When I looked closer I so that half of _Hell Gate_ is destroyed there wasn't a banker there weren't any scorpions even "Dragon" was missing. Then I so some light in Avatar part of _Hell Gate. _When I walked in Avatar part I could see some light in room. I went to the window and knock on it. After 3 second's a man came near the window. He was wearing a lab coat and he was black with curly beard on his face.

"Hello who are you?" said Max (I read his identification card)

"I'm Tayra _RDA's_ sniper, and what the fuck happened to freaking _Hell Gate?"I asked_

"How did stay here we sent all human's on Earth?" Max asked "So they again putted me on "Lost in battle" list, Freaking assholes I'm gona kill them"

"Yes, here you are in lost in battle list, Tayra-27-elite sniper-Avatar driver. So it says you are Avatar driver where is your human body?"  
"When they linked me to my Avatar there was a mistake in linking bed and I was from then to now stuck in my Avatar forever"

"So you are stuck to your avatar forever interesting" Max said

"Don't you dare say to me you need to run some test's on my or I'm gona brake your neck!"

"Okay, okay calm down. So you asked what happened to _Hell Gate _come with me."Max said  
"Where are we going?"  
"We are going to Jake in Omaticaya tribe." Max said

"Last time I checked they didn't let any human or Avatar near there tribe" I told him

"Jake is now _Olo'eytukan" _Max said

"It is called _**Olo'eyktan**_and I don't believe that they let an Avatar to be there leader. And last time I checked Eytukan is a _**Olo'eyktan**__._" I said to him

"So you know Na'Vi language. Don't believe me come with me and I'm gona show you just wait a second to connect to my Avatar" Max said  
"Ok better don't keep me waiting for long or I'm gona throw you in Pandora jungle"  
"Ok I'm gona connect as fast as I can."

After 5 minutes he walked up to me with his Avatar.  
"Why are you wearing Na'Vi Cloths?"Max asked

"Cause I can and they are really comfortable in jungle then our cloths" I answered

"You don't mind that Na'Vi cloths cover only a little and it like walking without cloths?"Max asked

"I don't have a problem with that. Let's go" I said and started to go to Omaticaya Home-Tree.  
"Home-Tree isn't that way they have moved from there" Max said  
"Why there isn't anything wrong with their Home-Tree last time I checked" I said

"Just come with me we are going to talk to Jake, I Contac him that we are coming so there hunters wont a accidentally attack us" Max said

"Ok, you are the man Doc" I said  
"Let's go" Max said

And with that we started to walk to Omaticaya tribe.


	3. Home-Tree

Hey guys whaz up? How you doing? This is chapter 3 if I'm not wrong in "Left Behind" story hope you like it. It was hard to make.

Max POV

We were going thru forest. You could hear my movements in 1 km radius. But Tayra movements were silent like Na'Vi hunters or warriors.

"Where or how did you learn to walk so silent?" I asked

"In sniper training, and when I was spying some Na'Vi clans, I followed instructions from Na'Vi trainers that trained young warriors or hunters" She answered

"So you just spied and followed trainers and learned to walk nice, wasn't it hard to follow them and to be silent?"I asked  
"It wasn't so hard"

Tayra POV

"Jake what's his full name? And is he _**Olo'eyktan**_?" I asked  
"His full name is Jake Sully and yes he is leader of Omaticaya people" Max answered  
"D-Did you say Jake, Jake Sully?" I asked

"Yes Jake Sul" I didn't hear the rest of it. I was running in full speed to Home-Tree. When I was in Home-Tree I went to a man that is guarding Home-Tree. I forgot to tell you that it is 4 am in morning so there were some people guarding Home-Tree and cookers reading breakfast. When I was near him he looked at me

"_**I see you, can you tell me where your Olo'eyktan **_Jake Sully_** is?" **_I asked?

"_**Our Olo'eyktan is slipping but his mate Neytiri is there" **_he showed me _**Neytiri **_near fire pit

I walked away I didn't even than him. When I was near _**Neytiri **_I started to talk to her

"_**I see you , Neytiri, daughter of Eytukan can you show me were your mate **_Jake Sully is sleeping" I forgot to say that last words in Na'Vi but I know that she understands English.  
_**"I see you, my mate is sleeping and can I ask why you are looking for him?" **_she asked

"_**Sorry, I'm Olo'eyktan old friend I was sent to Pandora 3 months before him. I didn't know he came to Pandora so I want to go to see him, I didn't talk to him almost 1 year. And his like my brother." **_I answered

"Ok then can you tell me your name?"

"Tayra"  
"ok Tayra follow me "

"I can't wait to see look on his face" I told Neytiri.

So do you like it what do you think I hope if you can tell me where I make mistake and how to make a better story.

Doc Signing Off


	4. Flash Bang

Wazap guys and welcome back to my story "Left Behind". Today your host is Me. Thank you for a lot of views that I got and I hope some reviews and let's start with fucking story already FFS.

Tayra POV-No shit Sherlock

"Tayra how long you and Jake are friends?" Neytiri asked

"We are friends from first time we walked" I answered

"So how much is that?" Neytiri asked  
"Don't worry Neytiri I know how mates are protective about their mate, We are friends and only friend I was his first kiss and nothing else so don't go procreative mate on me ok?. We were together in _Jarhead Clan, _we learnt together we were in war together and was always whacking his back but then I was sent to _Special Jarhead clan_ where I learn to be a sniper." I answered.  
"What's a sni-p-er?" Neytiri asked

"Sniper is a-a, his a warrior that can shot from great distance in their prey, I think that's the best way I can explain to you what a sniper is"

"Ok and why are we going to Jake?" Neytiri asked

"We are going to wake him up. I'm going to wake him up but you need to promise me something, ok?"  
"What?" Neytiri asked  
"I'm going to wake him up like we used to wake each other up in _Jarhead _clan. But first I'm going to explain how I'm gona wake him up ok?"  
"Okay"

"There is a special bomb, you know what a bomb is?"

"Yes" Neytiri answered  
"This Is a special bomb, it's called flash bang. When you throw it, it flashes bright a lot bright light that makes you blind for 2-3 seconds." I explained to her  
"I have another question, Can you answer it with honest"

"Yes" Neytiri answered it little dumbfounded about what I can ask her

"Does Jake still have big Man Ego?" I asked with a big grin on my face, from ear to ear  
"Yes his ego is bigger than his dic….. Sorry it slipped I didn't mean I..."

I broke in fit of laughter tears in my eyes from so much laughing. I couldn't breathe I was chocking my stomach was hurting from so much laugh.  
"Don't worry *laughs* I-I won't tell him *laughs*, so that big…."I couldn't stop laughing I was chocking on air for Eywa sake  
"Here is my and Jake's hut" Neytiri told me

"Ok" I stopped laughing "Sorry about that Lets Awake him" I told Neytiri with evil smirk. I needed only and evil laugh and some lightning.

How you like it. What will Tayra do to Jake, What will Neytiri do to Tayra for what she done to Jake, What am I talking about.  
Hope you review.  
Doc Out


End file.
